


Tuesday I'm Free

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Willie tries to ask Alex out.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Tuesday I'm Free

"So." Willie couldn't help himself. He leaned forward on his elbows, eyes crinkling warmly.

Listen, you can't blame him for being excited. He'd held off for as long as he could've, okay? Because how was he expected to literally not become attached to this huge dork? In front of him Alex bit his lip, brows furrowed ever so lightly. "So?"

Willie cut to the chase and continued. "When are you free?"

"Well," Alex said. "I'm forever imprisoned in my own personal hell so I'm never actually free--"

"..." Willie rose an eyebrow. 

"--but I don't really have any plans all week except for Monday, so."

"Right, right." Willie unsuccessfully hid his grin, which just made Alex smile too. "So...Tuesday?"

And Tuesday would be their first official date. 


End file.
